Le paradoxe qui n'a jamais eu lieu
by Ithyl
Summary: Une lumière aveuglante surgit de nulle part et voilà que deux espace-temps se croisent. Le brigadier, Benton et leur prisonnier se retrouvent piégés dans un espace-temps particulier. Un monde qui ne devrait pas exister. Le Docteur et Jo devront trouver leurs amis égarés. Ils auront besoin de l'aider d'alliés improbables.
1. Chapter 1

**Le paradoxe qui n'a jamais eu lieu**

**Sommaire:**_ Le brigadier Lethbridge-Steward, le sergent Benton et le Maître sont projetés dans l'année qui n'a jamais existé. Le Troisième Docteur et Jo Grant doivent __les retrouver. Ils rencontreront alors de futurs compagnons_._ L'histoire se passent durant l'année qui n'a jamais existé (saison 3 des NuWho) et pour l'ère Three, quelque part dans la saison 8._

**Personnages:**_ Ère Three: Le troisième Docteur, Jo, le brigadier, le sergent Benton et le Maître(Delgado). Ère Ten: Le dixième Docteur, Martha Jones, Jack Harkness et Harold Saxon(Maître Simm). Autres: Leela et River Song._

**Warning/rating: ** _K+ il n'y a vraiment rien qui nécessite un rating plus élevé._

**Disclaimer:** _Le personnages de Doctor Who ne m'appartiennent pas._

**Note ****d**e** l'auteur**: _Ceci est ma première fic avec un Docteur des classiques. Je n'ai vu qu'une seule fois tous les classiques et deux fois les épisodes avec le Maître. J'ai_ _essayé d'être le plus fidèle possible aux personnages classiques, mais comme je ne les connais pas encore extrêmement bien, il est possible que certains plus experts les trouvent un peu OOC. Je m'en excuse d'avance. Le but était tout simplement de mêler les classiques aux NuWho et se fut un vrai plaisir d'écrire cette histoire. Bonne lecture_.

Chapitre 1

Le vent soufflait, amenant avec lui le froid et la neige. Les morceaux de tôle du modeste abri craquaient et l'odeur était infecte. Parfois, au loin, elle entendant le bruit de l'ennemi qui lévitait tout autour. Ces horribles sphères tueuses appelées Toclafanes. Elle sentait le froid s'insinuer en elle, mais elle refusait de bouger, à quoi bon ? Les Toclafanes avaient tout détruit sous les ordres de ce psychopathe et le Docteur était probablement mort.

« Je suis désolée Docteur, mais je n'y arriverai pas » se répéta-t-elle, inlassablement, mais personne n'était là pour l'entendre.

Elle pleurait, même si elle n'avait plus de larmes et marchait de long en large dans l'abri désert. Ici dormait George, un vieil homme adorable, toujours jovial. Ici c'était les jumelles Lea et Zoe, elles ne se quittaient jamais. Là c'était Mark et ici Jason et Alison. Oh Alison, morte en serrant le corps glacé de son enfant qui n'avait jamais existé… elle s'arrêta, à quoi bon ? Ils n'étaient plus là, les Toclafanes les avaient tué jusqu'au dernier.

Elle délaissa ce qui avait été un dortoir rudimentaire et traversa leur salle commune. L'endroit où ils se rejoignaient et échangeaient des anecdotes ou se racontaient des histoires. Oubliant, durant un bref instant, que c'était la fin du monde. Elle se résigna à partir de cet endroit rempli de bons souvenirs, mais qui lui rappelait également l'horrible tragédie.

.

Le vent était maintenant glacial, mais elle ne broncha pas, préférant mourir de faim et de froid plutôt que tuée par ces monstres de Toclafanes. Elle ne savait pas où aller, profondément plongée dans ses pensées.

Elle avançait, tel un automate. Des sphères volaient au dessus d'elle sans la voir et tiraient sur un petit groupe de réfugiés. Combien de fois avait-elle assisté à cette scène ? Son cœur était devenu de la pierre. L'horreur ne la faisait plus réagir. Elle se disait que c'était ainsi que les esprits, s'ils existaient, devaient se sentir. Sur cette terre, avec les vivants, mais dans un monde qui leur était propre. Comme dans une sorte d'univers parallèle, comme derrière un miroir et surtout, complètement isolés. Elle se sentait ainsi et se demandait si elle n'aurait pas dû enlever la clé autour de son cou et rejoindre ses amis.

Le bâtiment qui l'avait abrité depuis plusieurs semaines disparaissait tranquillement alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans une nouvelle ville fantôme aux rues désertes et aux immeubles en ruines. Une meute de chiens errants se disputait des restes, probablement humains. Ils ne pouvaient la voir, mais ils pouvaient la sentir alors elle resta très à l'écart. Habituellement, cette stratégie fonctionnait, mais pas aujourd'hui, la meute la suivait.

Elle était affamée, épuisée et n'avait plus d'espoir et pourtant, quelque chose en elle la forçait à poursuivre son combat. Elle avait beau courir, aidée par tous ses instincts de survie et l'adrénaline dans son sang, elle ne pouvait rivaliser avec des chiens affamés. Elle n'arrivera jamais à les semer.

Elle entendit une des bêtes pousser un couinement d'animal blessé, mais ne se retourna pas pour regarder, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Un autre hurla et un autre, mais elle continuait sa course folle, refusant de penser, de se demander ce qui se passait derrière elle. Les Toclafanes ne tuaient pas les chiens errants qui poursuivent des humains. Au contraire, pour eux c'était un bon divertissement. Ce n'était pas des réfugiés non plus, elle n'entendait pas de coups de feu, juste un bruit mat, discret. Des flèches ?

Son corps finit par l'abandonner et elle s'écroula durement sur le sol. Aucun chien ne l'attaqua, mais elle sentait une présence à ses côtés, une présence humaine. Sa vue était brouillée et elle sombrait dans l'inconscience. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait était qu'il s'agissait d'une femme aux longs cheveux bruns.

.

Lorsqu'elle revient à elle, elle était étendue sur un vieux matelas et des yeux bleus la regardaient. Elle voulut se lever, mais un bras la retient.

« Doucement, ma chère. Vous êtes exténuée » lui conseilla une voix féminine.

Elle avait un étrange accent qu'elle n'arrivait pas à replacer. Elle choisit de s'assoir, mais plus lentement.

La femme à ses côtés devait avoir son âge et elle était belle malgré la saleté sur son visage et ses longs cheveux en bataille. Elle portait des vêtements particuliers qui lui rappelaient ceux d'une amazone dans les contes ou d'une guerrière sauvage. Autour de sa taille, elle vit une ceinture à fourreau qui contenait deux dagues.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle encore secouée par sa mésaventure.

- Pas maintenant, vous devez manger. »

Elle lui donna un bol contenant un ragoût quelconque qu'elle avala aussitôt, affamée. L'autre femme fit de même et aucune ne parla durant le repas.

« Je vous remercie, qui que vous soyez. »

Elle déposa son bol vide sur la table de chevet et se présenta :

« Je suis Leela, de la tribu des Sevateem, je suis une guerrière chez mon peuple. Et vous ?

- Martha… Martha Jones. Je suis une étudiante en médecine.

- La célèbre Martha Jones. J'ai entendu parler de vous. On dit que vous allez sauver le monde.

- Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais. »

Leela l'observa attentivement durant de bonnes minutes.

« Mon instinct me dit que vous êtes courageuse, Martha. Vous êtes une combattante et votre cœur est pur. Vous réussirez.

- Je vous remercie, Leela, mais j'ai faillit me faire dévorer par des chiens. Vous m'avez sauvée.

- Aucun guerrier n'est invincible. Je le croyais jadis. Il y a de cela très longtemps, mais une bonne amie m'a fait comprendre que se croire invincible est, au contraire, une grande faiblesse. Nous avons tous nos points faibles. Le mien s'appelait Andred, mais ce n'est pas important pour le moment. Vous réussirez, Martha et je vais vous aider. »

Son regard se voila légèrement lorsqu'elle mentionna son amie et Andred. Martha aurait aimé lui poser des questions, mais elle se sentait si lasse.

« Je suis encore épuisée. Je suis tellement désolée.

- Vous n'avez pas à l'être. Reposez-vous. Je veillerai sur vous.

- Je dois sauver le Docteur, » lui avoua Martha.

Les yeux de Leela s'illuminèrent.

« Vous connaissez le Docteur ?

- J'ai été sa compagne de voyage. Vous le connaissez aussi ?

- Oui, j'ai aussi voyagé avec lui. Il y a de cela très longtemps. Je suis même allée sur sa planète, Gallifrey. J'y ai rencontré Andred, un homme merveilleux et Romana, une très bonne amie.

- Il m'a dit que Gallifrey avait été détruite durant la guerre du temps, s'étonna Martha.

- Vraiment ? Je viens à peine de partir de Gallifrey et… vous êtes du futur, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je crois que oui. Votre Docteur en était à quelle incarnation ?

- La quatrième je pense et vous ?

- La dixième.

- Qu'arrive-t-il à Gallifrey et aux Seigneurs du Temps ?

- Des Daleks. Je suis désolée, Leela.

- Ça va. Ce n'est pas encore arrivé pour moi et peut-être vais-je mourir de vieillesse avant que ça n'arrive. Pour le moment il y a plus important, nous devons sauver le Docteur. »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le brigadier Lethbridge-Steward et le sergent Benton escortaient le prisonnier vers sa cellule, bien qu'il connaisse parfaitement le chemin. Ramener le Maître à sa cellule faisait presque partie de leur quotidien. Ils étaient comme des parents ramenant un rejeton récalcitrant à la maison. Le prisonnier les suivait, nonchalant. Parfois le brigadier se demandait si cet homme avait des sentiments quelque part.

« De retour à la maison, affirma le Maître, comme s'il eut lu leurs pensées.

- Et restez-y ! répondit fermement le brigadier.

- Mon bon ami. Vous vous ennuieriez si je ne m'évadais pas.

- Je ne suis pas votre ami et que vous restiez dans votre cellule me conviendrait parfaitement.

- Avouez ! Vous adorez me pourchasser. Je suis persuadé qu'au fond, vous m'aimez bien.

- Vous pouvez toujours rêver. »

.

Lorsqu'ils vinrent pour entrer dans le complexe de UNIT, une lumière blafarde les aveuglèrent et ils se sentirent tomber dans un gouffre sans fond.

Le brigadier fut le premier à retrouver ses sens, suivi de Benton et du Maître. Ce dernier profita de ce chaos pour tenter de s'échapper, mais le brigadier le retient. De toute façon, le Maître n'aurait pas pu aller très loin, il était menotté. À peine s'étaient-ils remis debout, qu'ils se firent attaquer par d'étranges sphères volantes. Ils essayaient d'échapper aux tirs, mais il y en avait partout. Un homme âgé, surgit d'un bâtiment à l'air décrépit, leur fit signe de venir vers lui. Les deux militaires s'exécutèrent et le Maître les suivit tant bien que mal et, malheureusement, réussit à les rejoindre.

« Vous auriez pu rester dans la rue. Cela ne nous aurait pas dérangés, avoua Benton.

- Je vous aurais manqué, » répondit le Maître.

Les deux militaires échangèrent un regard.

« Pas vraiment, » conclut Benton pour le brigadier et lui-même.

.

Dès qu'ils entrèrent, la puanteur humaine les prit à la gorge. Il y avait trop de gens dans un espace trop réduit. Le vieil homme les accueillit gentiment. Le Maître n'avait nullement l'intention de rester avec ces animaux répugnants qu'étaient les réfugiés. Plusieurs étaient faibles et malades et les conditions de vie étaient insalubres. Le brigadier et Benton n'étaient pas chauds à l'idée de rester ici, mais la nuit tombait et où pouvaient-ils aller avec ces horribles sphères qui patrouillaient sans relâche ? Le brigadier avait bien tenté de rejoindre le quartier général de UNIT. Il se disait que, peu importait l'époque, il devait y avoir un quartier général de UNIT quelque part. Rien.

.

Le froid était un autre problème. Ils ne pouvaient rester à l'extérieur trop longtemps. Il y avait également la nourriture. Tout était rigoureusement rationné et sous la surveillance continuelle des sphères nommées _Toclafanes_. Ils avaient besoin d'un permis pour prendre des vivres et même pour simplement circuler dans les rues. Le brigadier et Benton en vinrent à la conclusion que, la seule façon de survivre dans ce monde impitoyable, était de rester avec un groupe de réfugiés.

Le Maître n'était évidemment pas de cet avis. Il avait tenté de fuir et de survivre par lui-même, mais n'était pas allé très loin, blessé par une des sphères. Sa blessure n'était pas très grave, juste assez pour le diminuer dans ses actions et le rendre insupportable pour tout l'entourage. Il avait été blessé à une jambe. Il pouvait marcher, mais en boitillant ou en s'appuyant sur quelque chose. Son impuissance le rendait extrêmement irritable. Les réfugiés l'évitaient le plus possible. Tous savaient qu'il était un prisonnier. Certains avaient même essayé de le tuer. La plupart des gens n'étaient pas à leur meilleur, vu les conditions : la faim, le froid, la proximité étouffante et la peur constante.

Après quelques jours, le brigadier et Benton commençaient eux aussi à en ressentir les effets néfastes. Durant la nuit, il faisait si froid qu'ils devaient tous dormir coller contre les autres. Seul le Maître préférait rester dans son coin. Outre sa blessure, il se portait bien. La faim et le froid ne semblait pas avoir d'emprise sur lui. Il n'était pas humain non plus. Sa tolérance était supérieure à tous, bien que amoindrie par le processus de guérison.

.

Pour que le groupe fonctionne bien, chaque individu devait faire sa part, même les enfants. Le brigadier et Benton étaient des militaires donc, on leur assigna un rôle de garde. Malgré leurs armes et leur entraînement, ils étaient impuissants face aux Toclafanes. Leur rôle consistait donc à tuer les meutes de chiens sauvages qui rodaient autour et dissuader d'éventuels voleurs. Il y avait une panoplie d'armes de toutes sortes dans les quartiers de UNIT et certaines étaient sûrement efficaces, mais pour s'en servir, ils devaient d'abord trouver les quartiers de UNIT.

Le Maître ne participait pas le moindrement à la vie en groupe et en échange il n'avait ni nourriture ni couverture. Il était, en quelque sorte, exclu. Cela lui plaisait ainsi. Les gens se disaient que la faim et le froid allaient le convaincre de faire sa part. Les deux militaires n'en étaient pas convaincus. Ils ignoraient combien de temps les Seigneurs du Temps pouvaient supporter la faim et le froid. Connaissant le Maître, il préférait sûrement se laisser mourir plutôt que de demander la charité. Il allait probablement essayer d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait par des moyens détournés comme le vol, le chantage, les menaces et surtout l'hypnose. S'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait à leur insu.

.

Benton et le brigadier ne pouvaient rester longtemps à ne rien faire d'autre que survivre. Ils devaient avancer. Leur but était de trouver UNIT pour ensuite détruire ces aberrations dans le ciel. C'était leur devoir de sauver l'humanité des menaces extra-terrestres. Ils devaient malheureusement s'encombrer du Maître qui n'était d'aucune aide en plus de les ralentir à cause de sa blessure. Plusieurs fois, l'envie de l'abandonner à son sort leur avait traversé l'esprit, mais ce n'était pas professionnel. Ils étaient responsables de lui.

Ils avaient quitté le groupe et se déplaçaient de nuit, car la surveillance était moins importante. Par contre, le froid y était plus harcelant et ils devaient se méfier davantage des meutes de chiens errants. Ils gardaient bon espoir d'arriver à quelque chose, malgré tout.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Le Docteur essayait de faire comprendre à cette créature qu'il n'était pas un ennemi. Il cherchait seulement à retrouver deux bons amis mystérieusement disparus, mais la créature à l'intérieur de la sphère de métal ne voulait rien entendre. Elle exhiba sa série de couteaux en ricanant. Jo poussa un cri et le Docteur la serra contre lui en un geste protecteur. Soudain, un projectile frappa la sphère, attirant son attention. Une jeune femme la mit au défi de l'attraper. C'était de la folie. La créature poursuivit la femme qui disparut subitement sans la moindre trace.

« Par ici, vite » leur dit une voix.

Il s'agissait d'une autre jeune femme. Elle était vêtue de façon inadéquate pour ce climat, mais ne semblait pas souffrir du froid. Le Docteur et Jo la suivirent. Elle les guida vers un bâtiment abandonné. Ils furent étonnés d'y voir l'autre femme qui avait provoqué la sphère.

« Je m'appelle Leela des Sevateem et voici Martha Jones, dit la femme à la longue chevelure brune.

- John Smith et voici Jo Grant, » dit le Docteur.

À la mention du nom _John Smith_ les filles eurent une étrange réaction.

« John Peter Smith plus précisément, » rectifia-t-il.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas dans la bonne ligne de temps et sa présence ici pouvait à tout moment causer un paradoxe temporel. Il devait absolument retrouver le sergent Benton et le brigadier Lethbridge-Steward le plus tôt possible. Cette anomalie temporelle était sûrement un mauvais coup du Maître, une fois de plus. Cet idiot ne réfléchissait jamais aux risques, aveuglé par sa soif de pouvoir.

Lorsque Martha lui parla de sa quête, le Docteur comprit qu'elle était une de ses futures compagnes. Il fit un signe discret à Jo pour lui indiquer que son identité devait restée secrète. Elle avait dit qu'elle créait une arme pour tuer le Maître, sauver le Docteur et la Terre entière. Le Docteur jura intérieurement. Non seulement il s'agissait du Maître, mais en plus, c'était une version future. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il sera là encore longtemps. Il fut sidéré également d'apprendre qu'une version future de lui-même avait demandé à un de ses compagnons de fabriquer une arme. Il attendit d'être seul avec Jo pour partager ses réflexions.

« Qu'allons-nous faire Docteur ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Nous devons trouver le sergent Benton et le brigadier et ensuite réparer le TARDIS et partir. Nous ne sommes pas sensés être ici, Jo.

- C'est le futur ? s'horrifia-t-elle.

- Un futur possible. Cela ne nous concerne pas.

- Nous ne pouvons pas abandonner Martha et Leela, Docteur.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Il s'agit de leur quête pas de la nôtre.

- Docteur, elles ont besoin de notre aide !

- Jo, cessez de m'appeler Docteur et appelez-moi John. Elles pourraient vous entendre. Je suis désolé, mais nous ne pouvons pas rester. Le risque de paradoxe temporel est trop grand. »

Jo désapprouvaient, mais ne put faire autrement que d'accompagner le Docteur jusqu'au TARDIS. Il essaya de le faire redémarrer pendant des heures, sans succès. Il dût se résigner à retourner auprès des deux femmes.

.

Pendant plusieurs jours, ils voyagèrent avec Martha et Leela à l'aide de moyens rudimentaires, selon le Docteur, et toujours de nuit. Leela était celle qui les protégeait, douée avec les armes. Martha avait l'avantage de posséder un filtre de perception qui empêchait toutes créatures vivantes, sphères incluses, de la voir. Sauf le Docteur. Elle servait donc d'éclaireur. Ils allaient de groupes en groupes, discuter du Docteur et de ses exploits. Le Docteur ne pouvait nier que la description de sa version future était plutôt élogieuse. Jo s'attachait rapidement aux réfugiés et c'était difficile pour elle de quitter chaque groupe qu'ils croisaient.

Martha lui faisait confiance sans qu'elle puisse expliquer pourquoi. Elle devait savoir inconsciemment qu'il était le Docteur. Un des réfugiés avait décidé de les accompagner et Martha et lui étaient allés rencontrer un professeur. À leur retour, le Docteur s'était empressé de rencontrer Martha seul pour obtenir de l'information sur leurs ennemis. Il s'agissait d'êtres humains dénaturés, venant de la fin de l'univers qui s'amusaient à tuer leurs ancêtres. Le Docteur était atterré. Le Maître n'était jamais allé aussi loin dans ses projets. Ce qu'il avait fait de ces pauvres humains était tout à fait aberrant. Comment avait-il réussi à maintenir un tel paradoxe ? Ce futur Maître était encore plus rusé que celui qu'il connaissait. Ce n'était pas une très bonne nouvelle.

Il se disait que cela ne le concernait pas, mais Jo l'avait convaincu. Il ne pouvait abandonner Martha et Leela. Il ne pouvait pas laisser la Terre à la merci du Maître et de ses monstrueuses créations. Ces créatures le dégoûtaient plus que les Daleks. Les Daleks au moins s'imaginaient réellement qu'éliminer toutes autres espèces était une bonne chose. Ces parodies d'être humains étaient conscientes du mal qu'elles faisaient et en retiraient du plaisir.

.

Le Docteur avait analysé les informations que Martha avait pu obtenir auprès de ce professeur et il travaillait sur quelque chose capable d'immobiliser les Toclafanes. Il n'entendit pas Leela arriver, tellement il était concentré sur son travail.

« Vous êtes le Docteur, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non mademoiselle je suis…

- Je peux reconnaître les Seigneurs du Temps et particulièrement le Docteur. Vous changez de visage mais votre âme reste la même.

- Comment…

- Je suis Leela. Je voyagerais avec vous, Docteur.

- Vous et Martha ?

- Martha est de mon futur.

- Vous n'êtes donc pas dans la bonne ligne de temps ?

- j'en ai bien peur.

- Vaut mieux ne rien lui dire, suggéra le Docteur.

- Je ne lui dirais rien, » promis Leela.

Ils retournèrent auprès de Martha.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Le Maître se tenait à l'écart. Un autre groupe de réfugiés puants et sans intérêts. Il préférait de loin la compagnie des deux militaires de UNIT. Toutefois, la solitude était encore mieux. Si ce n'était pas de cette blessure, il serait déjà loin. Il observait ces sphères discrètement. Il avait entendu les réfugiés dire qu'elles se faisaient appeler Toclafanes. Il avait éclaté de rire subitement en entendant cela : Les Toclafanes, des monstres pour enfants sur Gallifrey, son créateur avait de l'humour et il se doutait bien qui était leur maître. Il ressentait le paradoxe dans chaque cellule de son corps.

Lorsqu'il se coucha, il sourit en pensant au visage du Docteur qui devait savoir ce qui était arrivé à sa précieuse Terre. Son humeur joviale ne cadrait pas avec l'environnement, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement que de se réjouir de sa victoire à venir. Ces stupides primates ne pouvaient pas comprendre, pas même Benton et le brigadier. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de leur révéler qui était derrière tout ça. Son plan consistait à s'approprier la domination des _Toclafanes_. Après tout, il était leur maître. Tout allait bien jusqu'à l'arrivée de la femme.

.

Ils étaient attaqués de toutes parts par un groupe de Toclafanes qui avaient réussi à pénétrer dans l'entrepôt qui leur servait de refuge. Certains réfugiés s'étaient enfuis vers l'extérieur où un groupe encore plus important les attendait. Ils furent décimés jusqu'au dernier. Il ne restait que ceux qui avaient eu l'intelligence de se cacher dans des endroits inaccessibles pour les sphères ainsi que Benton et le brigadier qui tiraient toujours dès qu'une occasion se présentait. Un idiot sortit de sa cachette pour attaquer les Toclafanes en leurs lançant des roches. Le Maître ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner lorsque la sphère le tua sans le moindre effort.

« Géniales ces créatures » se dit-il.

Il était très bien caché et observait la scène, amusé.

Les Toclafanes décidèrent de réduire en cendres toute cachette temporaire. Ce n'était pas une très bonne nouvelle pour eux. Benton allait bientôt être à découvert et vulnérable. Il devait l'aider. Cela le répugnait, mais tous ses instincts de Seigneur du Temps lui disaient que Benton, le brigadier et lui-même ne devaient absolument pas mourir ici. Ils n'étaient pas dans leur ligne temporelle et leur mort ici et maintenant pourrait créer une fissure dans cet espace-temps déjà fragilisé.

Il fit un signe discret au militaire en fâcheuse position qui, heureusement, comprit. Benton attendit le bon moment pour sortir de sa cachette. Une seule sphère le vit et le pourchassa. Le Maître utilisa son TCE. Il ne pouvait pas réduire le Toclafane à l'état de poupée comme avec un humain, mais l'énergie de l'appareil brouilla ses signaux et le déstabilisa un moment. Juste assez longtemps pour permettre à Benton de le rejoindre.

« Merci dit le sergent Benton, étonné.

- Remerciez plutôt les lois immuables de l'espace-temps.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Évidemment. Le brigadier, vous et moi ne pouvons mourir dans cet espace-temps sans créer un déséquilibre cosmique. Nous ne devrions même pas être ici, lui expliqua le Maître.

- Donc, vous ne m'avez pas sauvé par bonté d'âme, devina le militaire.

- Bien sûr que non.

- Ça me rassure » conclut-il.

Benton sortit son arme. Le Maître le força à la baisser.

« Vous allez nous faire repérer.

- Mais…

- Nous devons trouver le brigadier et partir d'ici.

- Et les survivants ?

- Ils sont sans importance.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas de vous ».

.

Un groupe de militaires entra dans l'entrepôt. Ils étaient une dizaine et leurs armes étaient efficaces contre les sphères. Ils réussirent à éliminer tous les Toclafanes. Il ne restait que quelques survivants chez leur groupe de réfugiés. Ils voyaient cela comme un échec. Pour les deux militaires, c'était parce qu'ils n'avaient pu les sauver. Pour le Maître, c'était parce qu'ils avaient survécus, justement. Il aurait préféré qu'ils soient tous tués. Ainsi, ils n'auraient pas à s'encombrer d'eux.

Le chef du petit groupe s'approcha d'eux. Il s'agissait d'une femme d'âge mûr à l'imposante chevelure bouclée.

« Professeur River Song, archéologue. Vous êtes ? » se présenta-t-elle.

Elle avait un air aguichant qui ne laissait pas les deux militaires indifférents, particulièrement Benton.

« Je suis Brigadier Lethbridge-Steward et voici le sergent Benton, répondit le brigadier.

- Le brigadier, » répéta-t-elle pour elle-même.

Son attitude démontra un certain malaise. De la surprise mais également une sorte d'inquiétude. Cette femme n'était pas de cette ligne de temps elle non plus. Elle appartenait même à un futur encore plus lointain. Elle semblait connaître le brigadier. Du moins, de nom. Elle promena son regard sur l'ensemble des survivants puis s'arrêta à lui.

« Le Maître, devina-t-elle.

- Vous le connaissez ? demanda Benton dont les yeux plongèrent automatiquement dans le décolleté de la femme.

- Benton, » le réprimanda discrètement le brigadier.

Le sergent se ressaisi, légèrement gêné. Elle s'approcha d'eux.

« Je connais le Docteur alors oui je connais le Maître et j'ai entendu parler de vous deux. Vous n'êtes pas sensés être ici » répondit-elle au brigadier.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le Maître.

- Professeur River Song…

- Pour le Docteur, l'interrompit-il.

- Quelqu'un qui lui est très précieux, » répondit-elle sans donner de détails.

Il n'insista pas.

« Nous cherchons à gagner une des bases de UNIT. Pouvez-vous nous aider ? demanda le brigadier.

- Oubliez UNIT. Ils sont corrompus comme toutes les autorités de la planète. Je dirige un groupe de résistance. Il me ferait plaisir que vous vous joigniez à nous.

- Je crois que ce serait le mieux à faire, madame, mais que ferons-nous des survivants et de notre prisonnier ?

- Je peux guider les survivants dans un endroit sécuritaire avec d'autres. Quant à votre prisonnier, nous l'amenons avec nous.

- J'ai mon mot à dire ! argumenta le Maître.

- Immobilisez-le ! » ordonna River.

Il s'effondra, inconscient avant même d'avoir pu réagir.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Martha Jones poursuivait son travail. Elle hésitait toujours à parler de sa vraie mission, même à Leela. Elle n'avait pas d'arme à fabriquer, juste un message à faire passer. L'homme et la jeune femme l'intriguait de plus en plus. Il avait dit John Smith, même s'il s'était repris en ajoutant Peter, elle avait des doutes. Particulièrement en observant Jo, la fille qui l'accompagnait. Elle avait tout d'une compagne du Docteur : jeune, jolie et blonde. Gentille et rusée. Impressionnée par lui et peut-être même amoureuse. L'homme était particulièrement intelligent et débrouillard. Trop pour un simple humain, selon elle.

Il avait fabriqué un appareil qui déstabilisait les sphères et les rendait vulnérables et inoffensives. Les Toclafanes atteints gisaient sur le sol, impuissants, ou bien lévitaient sans coordination. Il utilisait cet appareil seulement en cas de légitime défense. Une caractéristique du Docteur. John s'était également demandé pourquoi il y avait si peu de résistance. Il soupçonnait une éventuelle onde magnétique qui réprimait les envies de révolte des gens. Peut-être une sorte d'hypnose à l'échelle planétaire. Il cherchait de ce côté. Martha savait que le Maître avait utilisé le réseau Archange, mais elle évitait d'en parler. Si John le découvrait, cela ne ferait que confirmer ses doutes.

Si John était le Docteur, que faisait-il ici ? Venait-il du passé ou du futur ? Était-il conscient qu'une autre version de lui-même se trouvait à cet endroit ? Se doutait-il que le Maître était derrière tout ça ? D'après les vêtements et le style de la fille, ils étaient issus du passé. Les années 70 selon elle. Même si Jo venait du passé, cela ne signifiait pas que c'était le cas du Docteur. Elle discuta tout de même de ses doutes avec Leela qui semblait se poser les mêmes questions.

Elle observait la façon dont il s'adressait aux survivants. Il était gentil donc, selon elle il s'agissait du Docteur. Elle n'avait toutefois pas de preuves. Elle décida de le suivre discrètement un soir à l'aide de son filtre de perception. Il ne faisait rien qui puisse le trahir, mais Martha avait la vive impression que c'était parce qu'il savait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, qu'elle était là. L'épier ne servait donc à rien.

.

Le Docteur avait fait ses propres recherches toutefois, c'était difficile de s'éclipser. Le regard de Martha ne le lâchait jamais. Elle se doutait de sa vraie identité et elle voulait en avoir la confirmation. Elle était rusée et perspicace. Cela ne l'étonnait pas, même dans le futur il choisissait des compagnons intelligents. Leela le troublait davantage. Elle était jolie et débrouillarde, mais c'était une guerrière. Comment son incarnation future pouvait avoir choisi quelqu'un d'aussi peu pacifiste ? Quelle circonstance l'avait poussé vers cette fille ? De plus, en épiant ses discussions avec Martha, il avait comprit qu'elle était allé sur Gallifrey. Comment était-ce possible ? Les Seigneurs du temps ne toléraient pas très bien les étrangers. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas essayer de comprendre maintenant, mais ça l'intriguait beaucoup.

.

Il passait ses journées à essayer de comprendre. Il s'était procuré divers objets qui pourrait l'aider à réparer son TARDIS et c'était tout à fait par hasard qu'il avait remarqué le signal mystérieux. Il était partout dans tous les réseaux de télécommunication. Un signal en quatre temps, hypnotique. C'était tout à fait le genre de chose que le Maître ferait pour contrôler un peuple en entier. Le Docteur savait qu'une version future du Maître était derrière ce monde dévasté, mais comment l'atteindre ? Où se cachait-il ? Martha détenait plus d'informations que ce qu'elle daignait partager, mais s'il la questionnait trop, elle allait deviner qui il était en réalité. Il était donc face à un dilemme : lui dire la vérité et obtenir les informations désirées ou se taire et tenter de tout découvrir par lui-même. Il n'avait pas énormément de temps. Il devait retrouver le brigadier au plus vite. Il ignorait combien de temps ce paradoxe temporel allait être maintenu.

.

Malgré tous leurs efforts pour endormir la vigilance des Toclafanes, ceux-ci semblaient ne jamais perdre complètement leurs traces. Un soir, ils entendirent des coups saccadés contre la porte de leur refuge. Comme personne n'osa bouger, la porte fut enfoncée.

« Ce sont les gardes de Saxon, murmura Martha en reconnaissant les hommes en noir.

- Livrez-nous Martha Jones et nous vous laisseront vivre, déclara celui qui semblait être le chef.

- Elle n'est pas ici, » tenta un réfugié.

Le garde le tua immédiatement puis reprit :

« Nous savons qu'elle est ici alors ne me faites pas perdre mon temps, »

Martha s'avança, mais le Docteur la retient :

« Ne faites pas cela Martha, ne le laissez pas gagner.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est mon travail. Si je ne le fais pas, tous ces innocents vont mourir.

- Nous trouverons une solution. Vous livrer ne servira à rien.

- Je dois essayer. Le Docteur a besoin de mon aide ainsi que tous ces gens.

- C'est un lourd fardeau que vous portez ma chère. Laissez-moi vous aider.

- Et moi aussi, » se mêla Leela.

Elle regarda le dénommé John Peter Smith.

« Dites-le lui, suggéra-t-elle.

- Dire quoi ?

- Vous savez. Elle le sait également.

- Quoi donc ? demanda Martha, perplexe.

- Je suis le Docteur, » finit-il par avouer.

Martha n'en fut pas tellement étonnée. Elle semblait même rassurée de savoir qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.

« Docteur, il faut l'arrêter. Il s'agit du Maître ! Insista-t-elle.

- Je sais, je sais, mais je ne peux pas intervenir aussi facilement. Je ne suis pas dans ma ligne temporelle. Cela pourrait créer un paradoxe.

- Non. Le Maître utilise le TARDIS du Docteur… enfin, de l'autre Docteur, pour absorber le paradoxe.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Le Maître et son esprit tordu ! »

Un nouveau coup de feu se fit entendre, un autre mort et le chef qui les menaçait de tous les tuer un par un jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve Martha.

« Allez vous en, partez loin d'ici à l'aide de votre filtre de perception, lui suggéra le Docteur.

- Et vous ?

- Nous trouverons une solution, intervient Leela.

- Mais, je ne peux vous laisser prendre un tel risque, Docteur. Vous ignorez ce dont il est capable.

- Croyez-moi ma chère, je sais parfaitement bien ce dont il est capable.

- Partez, vite ! » insista Leela.

Martha obéit à contrecoeur.

.

Une fois Martha loin, le Docteur, Jo et Leela acceptèrent de se faire prisonniers des gardes pour épargner la vie des innocents. Ils les avaient convaincus que Martha n'était pas ici, mais qu'elle était passée et qu'ils avaient des informations la concernant. Le chef voulait les faire parler, mais le Docteur avait réussi à le persuadé qu'il n'en parlera qu'à Harold Saxon en personne.

Les gardes les escortèrent à une jeep. Bien qu'un peu craintif, le groupe avait espoir de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour aider Martha dans sa quête. Le Docteur, pour sa part, était très intrigué par ce Maître du futur. Il avait hâte de le rencontrer. Peut-être réussira-t-il à lui faire entendre raison ?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Le Maître observait les Toclafanes en souriant. Comme c'était ingénieux ! Il savait que c'était une version future de lui-même qui était derrière tout ça, mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi les Toclafanes ne lui obéissaient pas. Il était, lui aussi, le Maître après tout ! Il lui fallait trouver un moyen d'être à la tête des Toclafanes et ce, même si ça signifiait éliminer son alter-égo. Comment pouvait-il remonter jusqu'à lui ? Il était parfaitement bien protégé. De plus, déjouer le brigadier, Benton et maintenant cette River était difficile.

Ce soir elle était seule pour le surveiller. Il n'avait qu'à l'hypnotiser. Il s'avança vers elle, sûr de lui.

« Je suis le Maître et vous allez m'obéir, » tenta-t-il.

Elle ne put retenir un rire discret.

« Oh, le Docteur m'a tellement parlé de cette époque où vous hypnotisiez tout le monde d'un regard. J'ai toujours rêvé de vous voir à l'œuvre, » déclara-t-elle, amusée.

Le Maître se renfrogna. Il ne la trouvait pas du tout amusante. Il réessaya, sans succès. Sa psyché frôla la sienne. Elle était d'une force prodigieuse. Comment une simple humaine pouvait-elle avoir une signature psychique aussi importante ? Elle l'intriguait. Benton vint s'en mêler. C'était son tour de garde. Le Maître savait que tenter d'hypnotiser les membres de UNIT, particulièrement les proches du brigadier, était peine perdue. Benton regarda River avec une convoitise à peine dissimulée et le Maître se disait que cette faiblesse du militaire allait peut-être éventuellement lui servir. En observant sa maladresse à proximité de River, il se dit qu'il avait trouvé l'arme parfaite contre l'homme : la femme. Benton n'avait pas peur des bombes, des armes, du danger et il résistait à son hypnose, mais devant les charmes de cette femme fatale, il perdait tous ses moyens. Le Maître ricana doucement.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? lui demanda le militaire.

- Rien du tout, mon bon ami.

- Nous ne sommes pas amis, » lui rappela-t-il.

Le Maître n'ajouta rien, réfléchissant à un plan d'évasion. Ses options étaient limitées. Les Toclafanes ne lui obéissaient toujours pas. Il était surveillé vingt quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et il y avait sa blessure. Normalement, elle aurait dû être guérie, mais comme il ne mangeait pas à a faim, le processus était beaucoup plus long. La surveillance constante l'empêchait de s'approcher des réfugiés et de les convaincre de lui apporter à manger.

.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'autre refuge au bout de trois jours. Ils y laisseront leurs réfugiés les sachant en sécurité. River et son groupe de soldats étaient prêts à repartir dès la tombée de la nuit. Le brigadier et Benton les accompagneront.

« Nous pourrions le laisser ici, avec eux, suggéra Benton en parlant du Maître.

- Il n'en est pas question, s'offusqua ce dernier.

- Pourquoi ? Vous y seriez en sécurité, approuva le brigadier.

- Plutôt mourir que de rester avec ces primates puants !

- Vous nous êtes d'aucune utilité. Pire, avec votre blessure vous n'êtes qu'un fardeau supplémentaire, affirma Benton.

- Je peux vous aider à infiltrer la garde.

- Non. Vous n'êtes pas digne de confiance. Vous allez nous trahir à la moindre occasion, devina le brigadier.

- Si j'ai une bonne raison de vous trahir. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Je veux trouver la personne qui est à la tête de cette organisation et retourner dans mon propre espace-temps, tout comme vous.

- Oui, en effet. Vous pourriez nous aider, approuva River.

- Ne lui faites pas confiance, insista le brigadier.

- Bien sûr que non, mais il pourrait nous être utile. »

.

Les soldats se servirent à manger et s'éloignèrent du groupe de réfugiés pour discuter de leur plan d'infiltration. Le Maître les écoutait, un peu en retrait. River Song était un excellent commandant et elle pensait à tout. Il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien apporter de plus au groupe. Il devait trouver quelque chose. Pas seulement pour éviter de rester derrière, mais également parce qu'il avait également l'intention d'infiltrer la garde et de s'approprier le contrôle des Toclafanes et de la Terre, au détriment de son alter-égo.

Il avait de la difficulté à se concentrer avec la faim et le froid qui le harcelaient. Le brigadier avait été ferme : rien tant qu'il ne participait pas à la vie dans la communauté. C'était bien bas comme technique de persuasion, mais il n'allait certainement pas flancher pour lui faire plaisir ! Comme pour le torturer davantage, il vint prendre son repas à ses côtés. Le Maître détourna les yeux, il ne devait pas regarder la nourriture. Il le fit inconsciemment à quelques reprises et le sourire discret que lui fit le brigadier confirma qu'il s'en était aperçu. Il ne fit rien. La vaisselle fut rangée et les réfugiés allèrent se coucher les uns après les autres. Les soldats se préparèrent à leur départ.

.

Ils étaient déjà à plusieurs kilomètres du refuge lorsque River ordonna à ses hommes de faire une halte. Le Maître essayait de ne pas montrer son soulagement. Il avait peiné à les suivre, devant s'appuyer sur sa jambe blessée pour ne pas trop tirer de l'arrière. Ils s'installèrent pour manger. Le chien sauvage n'était pas un mets de choix, mais c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus abondant et en ragoût ça passait mieux.

Le jour commençait à pointer et tous étaient épuisés. Comme la veille, ils discutèrent du plan d'infiltration durant le repas. Ils étaient tous loin de lui de sorte qu'il lui fallait fournir un effort supplémentaire pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

Le Maître tenta de s'approcher discrètement du groupe. S'il pouvait s'emparer d'une seule de leurs armes, il les forcerait à lui obéir. Le plan serait sensiblement le même, mais IL serait le commandant. Il aurait droit à toute l'eau, la nourriture et les couvertures dont il avait besoin et ils souffriraient de la faim et du froid à sa place ! Benton était la cible parfaite. Trop occupé à reluquer River, il ne portait pas attention à son arme posée délicatement à ses côtés. Pour le Maître, ce fut un jeu d'enfant de s'en emparer.

Les soldats eurent un léger moment de panique lorsqu'il pointa l'arme sur eux, mais leur entraînement militaire prit rapidement le dessus et il se retrouva avec cinq fusils pointés sur lui. Il savait que, contrairement aux deux membres de UNIT, ceux-ci n'hésiteraient pas à le tuer s'il causait trop d'ennuis.

« Lâchez votre arme, ordonna le brigadier, gardant son calme.

- Pourquoi vous obéirais-je ? Je peux tous vous tuer en commençant par votre commandant, répliqua le Maître.

- Bien sûr, mais seriez-vous en mesure d'infiltrer la garde seul et avec votre blessure ? demanda-t-elle, pas le moindrement nerveuse.

- Votre meilleure chance est de coopérer avec nous. Que ça vous plaise ou non, » reprit le brigadier.

Il ne répondit pas, réalisant soudainement pourquoi personne ne le craignait : ses mains tremblaient. Ce n'était pas de l'incertitude ou l'incapacité morale à les tuer. C'était dû à l'épuisement.

« Lâchez votre arme, » reprit le brigadier.

Le Maître obtempéra. Quel autre choix avait-il ? Benton reprit aussitôt son arme.

« Il reste du ragoût si vous en voulez, lui dit River.

- Je ne suis pas ici pour votre saleté de ragoût, » lui dit-il en retournant dans son coin, humilié.

.

Ils allèrent se reposer et le brigadier commença son quart de garde avec un autre soldat. C'était plutôt tranquille comme endroit. Aucun Toclafanes à l'horizon et pas même un chien sauvage. La nuit était fraîche et l'entrepôt qui leur servait de refuge n'était pas chauffé. Le brigadier avait rallumé le réchaud et se prit une nouvelle portion de l'horrible ragoût. Il en apporta un bol au Maître, toujours dans son coin isolé.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda-t-il, méfiant.

- Vous êtes visiblement très mal en point. Mangez.

- En quoi cela vous concerne-t-il ?

- Vous êtes déjà un boulet, mais vous pouvez encore nous aider. Trop affaibli vous ne serez d'aucune utilité et nous devrions vous abandonner derrière.

- N'est-ce pas là votre désir ?

- Ce n'est pas une question d'opinion. Nous devons être ensemble les trois pour retourner dans notre... espace-temps.

- C'est exacte. C'est ce que j'ai dit à votre ami Benton. Je ne lui ai pas sauvé la vie par grandeur d'âme.

- Plus rien ne m'étonne dorénavant.

- Vous croyez vraiment que j'aurais pu _aider_ quelqu'un volontairement. Moi ?

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le Docteur tient tant à vous. Je suppose qu'il a ses raisons et j'ai confiance en lui.

-Qu'essayez-vous de me dire ?

- Tâchez de dormir un peu. La journée sera longue demain. »

Le brigadier lui lança une couverture et s'éloigna pour poursuivre son quart de garde. Le Maître le regarda, perplexe, puis s'empressa de vider le bol de ragoût. Il constata que le brigadier n'avait pas touché au sien et l'avait même oublié. Il le vida également et s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures pour se réchauffer. Il ne cessait de le regarder. Il essayait de comprendre pourquoi le brigadier avait agit ainsi. Il avait comprit l'importance de le garder en vie pour éviter un paradoxe donc, lui donner à manger avait une certaine logique, mais la couverture ? Il ne risquait tout de même pas de mourir de froid ! Il essayait de se concentrer mais ses paupières étaient lourdes. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il y avait plus que la simple nécessité dans les gestes du brigadier. Quelque chose au fond de son âme s'agita, quelque chose qu'il refoula et il s'endormit sur ces pensées.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Le Valiant. C'était le nom de l'immense vaisseau que le Maître avait volé à une organisation internationale qui protégeait la Terre des invasions extra-terrestres. Les gardes n'étaient pas très tendres avec eux. Jo était terrifiée, mais Leela gardait la tête haute et son sang froid. Une vraie guerrière.

« Monsieur Saxon vous verra dans un instant, » lui apprit le chef de garde.

Le Docteur attendit patiemment. Il sentait parfaitement bien la présence du Maître à proximité et celle d'une autre version de lui-même qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de rencontrer. Il sentait également une force colossale qui maintenait le paradoxe en place. Il détestait cet endroit, cela lui donnait le tournis tellement l'espace-temps était anormalement tordu.

.

Lorsqu'il rencontra enfin Saxon, il demeura interdit un moment. Comment le Maître avait-il pu se régénérer ? Celui de son espace-temps en était déjà à sa treizième et dernière incarnation. Pourquoi le haut conseil lui aurait-il fait cadeau d'un nouveau cycle de régénérations ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Les deux Seigneurs du Temps se fixèrent un moment, puis Saxon éclata de rire.

« Deux Docteurs et ils sont mes prisonniers.

- N'en sois pas si certain, le prévient le Docteur.

- Mais bien sûr et tu t'es livré à moi.

- Je suis ici pour t'arrêter. Quel est ce nouveau jeu d'ailleurs ?

- Un jeu ? Ceci est mon empire. J'ai sauvé les derniers humains de l'univers. Tu devrais être fier de moi. Tu les aimes tellement !

-Des parodies d'humains, oui. Cesse cette folie !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vais t'arrêter.

- Va-y, arrêtes-moi ! » rigola-t-il.

Le Maître s'approcha et examina le Docteur et ses compagnons tel un fauve et sa proie. Il s'arrêta devant Jo et lui toucha le visage délicatement.

« Si jeune. Docteur tu as toujours eu une préférence pour les jeunes terriennes… et jeunes terriens aussi. Même ma chère Lucy est trop vieille pour toi, dit-il, désignant sa femme.

- Jo et moi n'entretenons pas ce type de relation, lui répondit le Docteur, légèrement offensé.

- Vraiment ? La demoiselle n'a pas l'air de cet avis.

- Laisse-la tranquille ! »

Le Maître se tourna vers ses gardes.

« Amenez la fille. Mettez-la avec la famille Jones. Elle fera une excellente domestique.

- Bien Monsieur Saxon. Et l'autre fille ? »

Le Maître s'approcha de Leela pour mieux l'évaluer.

« Une sauvageonne, intéressant ! »

Aussitôt, il reçu un violent coup de pied dans le ventre et Leela se libéra, mais fut malheureusement rattrapée par les autres gardes.

« Envoyez-la avec Harkness. Je préfère mes domestiques plus dociles.

- Bien monsieur »

Un des gardes lança un regard pervers à Leela qui n'échappa pas au Maître.

« Et ne l'abimez pas » spécifia-t-il.

Le message ne pouvait être plus clair. Le garde pervers se ressaisi. Le Maître s'approcha du Docteur et le fixa dan les yeux.

« Si jeune sous tes allures de vieillard… que dirais-tu de voir ton futur ?

- Il n'en est pas question ! Tu joues avec des forces qui te dépassent. N'as-tu donc rien appris durant toutes ces années ?

- Au contraire, j'ai appris énormément. Tu es tellement jeune que tu n'es pas encore amoureux à la folie de ces stupides primates nommés humains. Si tu voyais ta version future ? Tu te pâmes devant eux.

- Je ne ferais jamais une telle chose ! S'offusqua le Docteur, fier.

- Tu verras. Tu verras. Viens te rencontrer.

- NON ! Tu n'as donc pas pensé au paradoxe ? Seul le haut conseil peut organiser ce genre de rencontre !

- Le haut conseil n'est plus. Gallifrey n'existe plus. Tu l'as détruite avec tout notre peuple, Docteur.

- C'est absurde !

- C'est pourtant la vérité. Il ne reste que toi et moi et tu es invalide. Le temps et l'espace m'appartiennent. Je suis le seul Seigneur du Temps qui reste, ce droit me revient. Je contrôle parfaitement le paradoxe temporel grâce à ton TARDIS. Ceci est mon empire et ce n'est que le début. J'ai gagné et tu n'as pas pu m'arrêter !

- Tu es encore plus cinglé que dans mes souvenirs ! » maugréa le Docteur.

Cela n'eut comme résultat que de le faire rire davantage et il l'amena dans une salle où était suspendue une cage. C'est là qu'il comprit ce que le Maître avait voulu dire par _invalide_. Son alter-égo avait été réduit à cette créature frêle. Il était outré.

« Que m'as-tu fait ? Espèce de monstre !

- J'ai suspendu tes régénérations.

- Tu as vraiment l'esprit tordu !

- Tu en doutais ?

- Non, mais je ne croyais pas que c'était à ce point ! »

.

Établir un contact télépathique avec cette version future de lui-même ne fut pas difficile. Il sut que ce Docteur n'était pas resté inactif tout ce temps. Il avait modifié le réseau Archangel qui contrôlait les humains pour qu'il se retourne contre le Maître. De plus, il avait confiance en Martha, sa compagne qui allait passer le mot. Il le rassura en disant que le règne du Maître tirait à sa fin. Il suffisait d'être patient. Toutefois, le Docteur du futur ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'une version passée de lui-même faisait à cet endroit. Il supposa que le Maître avait sûrement déséquilibré quelque chose dans le continuum spatio-temporel avec sa machine à paradoxe.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Il avait essayé de dormir, mais la blessure élançait. Il la désinfecta discrètement avec de l'eau. Pas question que Benton et le brigadier voient cette infection dans sa jambe. Ils l'abandonneraient à coup sûr derrière ou bien se moqueraient tout simplement de sa faiblesse. River était de garde et passa près de lui.

« Ignore-moi, ignore-moi » disait-il dans sa tête.

Elle s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

« Fichez-moi la paix, ordonna-t-il.

- Laissez-moi voir votre blessure.

- Il n'y a rien à voir. Partez.

- Je peux vous aider à guérir, dit-elle en lui montrant un tournevis sonique.

- Qu'est-ce qu'une humaine du 21e siècle fait avec cette technologie ?

- Le Docteur me l'a offert pour un de mes anniversaires et je suis du 51e siècle.

- Le Docteur. Vous semblez bien proche de lui.

- Plus que ce que vous vous imaginez. Laissez-moi vous soigner.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? Nous sommes en route depuis des jours.

- Vous nous ralentissez considérablement et c'est de pire en pire.

- Je vais très bien. Pourquoi êtes-vous tous autour de moi ?

- Vous n'allez pas bien et ça se voit. »

Il n'argumenta pas. Elle avait malheureusement raison.

« Cessez de faire l'enfant capricieux et montrez-moi votre blessure, insista-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas un enfant capricieux, s'offusqua-t-il.

- Vous agissez comme tel. Aller, enlevez votre pantalon que je puisse voir.

- Demandez cela au sergent Benton. Il n'hésiterait pas une seconde.

- Je dois voir votre blessure.

- Bon, très bien. Retournez-vous. »

Elle obéit et il retira son vêtement, mais en dissimulant ce qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de voir sous une couverture.

« C'est pire que ce que je croyais, » avoua-t-elle en observant la balafre profonde qui partait du haut de sa cuisse jusqu'à son genou.

.

Elle utilisa le sonique et quelques autres produits d'une époque plus avancée que le 21e siècle. Ses gestes étaient doux et précis. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois que quelqu'un l'avait touché de façon si intime. Ça le mettait légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Voilà. Cela ne peut vous guérir complètement, mais c'est déjà beaucoup mieux. Je peux répéter l'opération demain si vous voulez. Cela accélérait grandement votre guérison naturelle, conclut-elle en rangeant le tout.

- Qui êtes-vous ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Professeur River Song, archéologue.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Vous êtes humaine, mais même les humains du 51e siècle n'ont pas une signature psychique aussi importante que la vôtre.

- Vous devriez vous reposer, » dit-elle en s'apprêtant à se relever.

Il la retient et lui empoigna subitement la tête de ses deux mains.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » répéta-t-il, fermement.

Il s'infiltra dans ses pensées. Des images l'assaillirent subitement avant qu'elle réalise ce qui se passait et érige des barricades mentales pour le sortir de sa tête. Elle avait une force psychique prodigieuse. Il n'insista pas, étonné. Il avait vu un astronaute terrien du 20e siècle qui tuait le Docteur ainsi que d'autres scènes de vie pour le moins surprenantes. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il avait eu la sensation d'être une fillette perdue, malade et mourante qui se régénérait. Il avait vu deux visages qui signifiaient beaucoup pour elle, un jeune couple. Puis, le Docteur était omniprésent dans son esprit.

« Comment… Vous êtes humaine. comment pouvez-vous avoir la capacité de vous régénérer ? finit-il par demander.

- C'est une longue histoire qui ne vous concerne en rien. Reposez-vous.

- Vous êtes une sorte d'hybride. Un mélange d'humain et de Seigneur du Temps. » conclut-il.

Elle se libéra de son emprise sans rien ajouter. Il la regarda, fasciné. Jamais un tel phénomène n'avait été vu sur Gallifrey. Du moins, selon ses souvenirs. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi le Docteur s'était attaché à elle. Que venait faire la combinaison spatiale dans toute cette histoire ? Il ne le saura peut-être jamais. Il remit son pantalon et se reposa. Les soins qu'elle lui avait apportés l'aidaient beaucoup, il ne pouvait le nier. Il put même dormir quelques heures avant d'être réveillé par le bruit ambiant.

.

Il se réveilla en plein conflit entre les soldats de River et la garde de son alter-égo. Ce n'était qu'un petit contingent, mais des Toclafanes les accompagnaient. La première phase de l'opération consistait à se débarrasser des sphères. Ensuite, il fallait détruire le groupe d'humains et s'emparer de leurs uniformes et de leur carte magnétique. River ne s'était pas trompée : il s'agissait bien d'une petite troupe de réguliers. Ils étaient mieux armés qu'eux, mais l'effet de surprise leur avait donné un avantage. Malheureusement, il avait manqué le meilleur. Quelqu'un l'avait grossièrement camouflé sous une bâche.

« Ils me prennent vraiment pour un invalide » jura-t-il, intérieurement.

Il fit un bruit discret. Juste assez fort pour que le soldat le plus près s'approche, suspicieux. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait et fut transformé en poupée de trente centimètres. Le Maître ricana, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas utilisé son TCE.

Évidemment, pas question pour lui de se lancer dans la mêlée, il pourrait se faire tuer. Il les aidait comme il pouvait en toute discrétion. Que le groupe de River se fasse tuer n'était pas du tout à son avantage. Surtout pas elle. Elle était leur guide.

Il rampa sur le sol vers un soldat ennemi tombé et s'empara de son arme. Il tua un des ennemis qui menaçait le brigadier et un autre qui voulait embusquer River. Il cherchait à protéger le brigadier, Benton et River. Les autres il n'en avait rien à faire.

.

Un fois le contingent disséminé, ils comptèrent leurs morts et leurs blessés. Deux blessés, un mort. Ils s'en étaient relativement bien sortis, mais sur une dizaine de personnes c'était beaucoup. River et les deux militaires de UNIT revêtirent les uniformes des gardes. Le Maître fit de même.

« Vous devriez rester ici avec les autres blessés, lui suggéra le brigadier.

- Il n'en est pas question.

- Nous reviendrons vous chercher, ajouta Benton.

- Non, il vient. Il connaît notre ennemi plus que quiconque, les informa River.

- Vous savez, devina le Maître.

- Oui, je sais. Le Docteur m'a raconté.

- On peut savoir ? demanda le brigadier.

- Notre ennemi c'est lui. Une version future de lui, répondit-elle.

- Oh non ! Il y a donc deux vous, se découragea-t-il, visant le Maître.

- Comme si un ce n'était pas assez, ajouta Benton.

- Je suis génial n'est-ce pas ? J'ai bien hâte de me rencontrer.

- À votre place je ne serais pas aussi enthousiaste. Allons-y » conclut River.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Le Docteur et ses compagnons étaient emprisonnés depuis quelques jours déjà. Heureusement, la télépathie avec l'autre version de lui-même se faisait aisément et sans que le Maître ne s'en aperçoive. Il était si aveuglé par sa nouvelle puissance qu'il ne voyait pas ce qui était évident. C'était tellement lui ! Au fond, il n'avait pas changé tant que ça. Pour le Docteur c'était une bonne chose : le Maître était tellement prévisible !

Les deux Docteurs travaillaient en tandem pour trouver une façon de ramener tout le monde dans le bon espace-temps. Ils auraient pu arrêter le Maître ensemble, mais cela pourrait créer un nouveau paradoxe. Jo était avec la famille de Martha. Elle ne se portait pas trop mal, mais le Docteur s'inquiétait pour Leela qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis.

.

Ce matin là, il fut escorté ailleurs dans le Valiant par un garde femme. Il était perplexe. La pièce en question n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. De vieux dossiers trainaient et elle semblait inutilisée depuis un bon moment. Il comprit lorsqu'il reconnu Leela avec un garde qui ressemblait drôlement au brigadier. Il constata qu'il s'agissait vraiment de lui lorsque l'homme lui sourit.

« Alors Docteur, vous n'avez toujours besoin de personne pour vous aider ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Brigadier Lethbridge-Steward, c'est un plaisir de vous voir. Leela, comment allez-vous ?

- Je vais très bien, Docteur.

- Comme on se retrouve, Docteur, lui dit une voix plus loin.

- Ah non, brigadier, fallait vraiment que vous l'ameniez celui là ? soupira le Docteur en voyant la version du Maître qu'il connaissait très bien.

- Ce n'était vraiment pas notre choix, Docteur.

- J'ai insisté pour qu'il vienne avec nous, dit le garde femme qui l'avait escorté.

- Madame ? demanda le Docteur.

- Professeur River Song, archéologue. »

Elle retira son casque libérant une cascade de cheveux bouclés.

« Contente de te voir, chérie, dit-elle d'un sourire aguichant.

- Je ne crois pas que nous nous connaissions, répliqua le Docteur, mal à l'aise.

- Ça viendra. C'est la première fois que je parle avec cette version de toi »

L'arrivée d'un garde escortant Jo les interrompit. Le Docteur reconnu le sergent Benton.

« Alors, comment avez-vous fait pour me trouver ? demanda le Docteur.

- Nous avons infiltré la garde grâce au professeur Song, répondit Benton en souriant à la mention du nom de la femme.

- Même si nous avons faillit être démasqué à cause de lui, ajouta le brigadier en désignant le Maître d'un geste.

- Quel est votre plan ? demanda le Docteur, faisant fit de la remarque du brigadier.

- J'ai localisé le TARDIS et j'ai programmé la machine à paradoxe pour l'attiré ici. Il me faut simplement me rendre au TARDIS et la verrouiller sur cette destination. Vous pourrez alors repartir dans votre espace-temps, expliqua River.

- Nous ne pourrons pas, il y a une barrière qui détecte tout champ magnétique anormal, répondit le Docteur.

- Je sais. Le capitaine Jack Harkness est en train de la désactivée. Il viendra nous avertir lorsque ce sera fait. Personne ne doit sortir de cette pièce jusqu'à son retour. »

Elle regarda Le Brigadier et le sergent Benton.

« Surveillez-le pour ne pas qu'il fasse de bêtises, ordonna-t-elle, visant le Maître qui avait probablement ses propres projets.

- C'est absurde. Vous ne pouvez pas piloter le TARDIS encore moins le réparer, dit le Docteur à l'intention de River.

- Je sais parfaitement bien la piloter.

- Elle ne peut pas piloter plus mal que toi, se mêla le Maître.

- Oh, toi ! » jura le Docteur, vexé.

.

Le capitaine Jack Harkness arriva enfin. Il sut immédiatement qui était le Docteur. River le lui avait décrit.

« Oh, une autre version du Docteur, deux Docteurs ! soupira-t-il.

- Capitaine, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, lui rappela River.

- Oui, désolé. Tout est près et Harold Saxon dormira encore un moment, mais nous ne devons pas perdre de temps.

- Le Maître… dort ? s'étonna Leela.

- Oui, merci à Jo. Lui répondit River.

- J'ai simplement fait ce que vous m'avez demandé, avoua-t-elle, modeste.

- L'effet de la drogue ne durera pas longtemps et dès qu'il se réveillera, il sentira la présence d'une autre version de lui-même. Ce qui le mènera directement ici.

- Nous n'avons qu'à laisser celui-là dans un endroit loin de nous et partir sans lui, suggéra le sergent Benton.

- Benton nous ne pouvons pas. Nous avons besoin de lui pour revenir dans notre espace-temps, lui rappela le brigadier.

- Si nous l'éliminons maintenant, rien de cela n'arrivera puisqu'il ne sera plus là dans le futur, suggéra Leela.

- J'approuve, mais le Docteur ne serait pas d'accord, répondit Jack.

- Pas avant que nous ayons regagné notre espace-temps. Après vous en faites ce que vous voulez, répondit ce dernier.

- Ta gentillesse est légendaire, Docteur, lui dit le Maître.

- Ma _gentillesse_ n'est pas pour les individus tels que toi ! »

.

Une fois River et le capitaine Harkness partis, le Maître attendit un moment d'inattention de Benton et du brigadier pour s'enfuir en douce. La version future de lui-même était endormie, c'était le moment parfait pour usurper le pouvoir, contrôler les Toclafanes, la Terre et, éventuellement, l'univers. Le brigadier le vit, mais il était déjà trop tard.

« Cet idiot va tout faire rater ! jura-t-il.

- Comme d'habitude, mais nous trouverons une solution, » tenta de le rassurer le Docteur.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Lorsque le Maître arriva devant lui, sa version future était déjà réveillée et avait compris qu'on l'avait leurré. Il n'était pas d'humeur joviale.

« Oh toi ! Que fais-tu ici ? Tu es venu pour prendre ma place, devina Harold Saxon.

- Et j'y arriverais. » Répondit le Maître, sûr de lui.

Il pointa son TCE, mais Saxon le désarma aussitôt à l'aide de son tournevis laser et se mit à rigoler.

« Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me déjouer ? J'ai été toi au cas où tu aurais oublié. Je ne me souviens pas de ce moment, mais je sais parfaitement bien comment fonctionne ton esprit.

- J'en ai une bonne idée moi aussi.

- Tu ne sais rien. Tu n'as pas mon expérience et tu ne l'auras jamais, » dit Saxon en pointant son tournevis laser vers lui.

Le Maître sentit une brûlure intense au même endroit que sa blessure. Il s'écroula.

« Tu ne peux pas me tuer. Je suis ton passé. Tue-moi et tu n'existeras pas, » tenta-t-il.

Il reçut une nouvelle décharge du tournevis laser, mais à l'autre jambe cette fois-ci. La douleur le paralysa.

« Oh, mais j'ai réglé ce problème. N'as-tu pas vu mon œuvre magnifique ? La machine à paradoxe. Cela permet, entre autre, à mes chers Toclafanes de tuer leurs ancêtres comme bon leur semble. Ce n'est pas différent avec toi. »

Il lui envoya une autre décharge du tournevis, mais cette fois il l'esquiva en roulant sur lui-même. Il récupéra son TCE dans la mêlée et attaqua Saxon par surprise. Le TCE ne le tua pas, mais le déséquilibra suffisamment pour que le Maître du passé puisse se ressaisir malgré ses blessures. Il le poussa au sol, étonné que leur contact physique n'ai aucun effet. Saxon fut pris par surprise, mais comme il était en meilleure condition que son adversaire, n'eut aucune problème à reprendre le dessus.

Le Maître du passé crut son heure venue lorsque Saxon fut interrompu par un garde essoufflé :

« Monsieur, nous avons des nouvelles de Martha Jones ».

Harold Saxon délaissa son adversaire et courut à la suite du garde.

.

Le TARDIS se matérialisa et le Docteur en sortit le premier. Il avait observé River Song tout le trajet. Non seulement elle avait réparé son TARDIS, mais en plus elle le pilotait parfaitement bien. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire ! Il trouva le Maître en piteux état.

« Je l'avais prévenu, dit River qui sortit après lui.

- Le Maître n'écoute jamais personne.

- Oui, je le sais. Amenons-le à l'intérieur ».

Il obéit.

« Souviens-toi, Docteur. Ton alter-égo fera régresser la Terre d'un an. Il utilisera le décompte. Tes compagnons et toi devez être loin du Valiant avant qu'il soit à zéro, mais ne partez pas avant sinon tout ce qui s'est produit ici restera en votre mémoire et vous devez TOUS oublier cette mésaventure, expliqua River.

- Entendu.

- Une fois loin du Valiant, Leela vous me suivrez. Vous n'êtes pas du même espace-temps qu'eux donc, quand la Terre reculera, vous ne devez pas être auprès d'eux.

- Je comprends, affirma-t-elle.

- Docteur, n'oublies pas. Tu ne dois pas être dans le TARDIS lorsque l'année reculera. Le vaisseau te protégerait du recul du temps. Vous devez tous oublier comme l'humanité entière, y comprit toi, Docteur. Tu ne dois pas te rappeler de cet événement, ni d'avoir croisé ta version future et celle du Maître et certainement pas de Leela et de moi.

- Et vous, allez-vous oublier ? demanda Benton.

- Non, pour moi c'est du passé. Docteur ?

- Ça va. J'ai compris, » admit-il, même si l'idée de se séparer de son TARDIS durant ce moment important ne lui plaisait guère.

River s'approcha du Docteur et l'embrassa tendrement. Le brigadier et Benton se regardèrent, perplexes. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient le Docteur embrasser quelqu'un et ce n'était pas du tout un baiser chaste. Jo se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, Leela semblait trouver cela plutôt romantique et le Maître n'avait aucune réaction.

« À bientôt mon chéri, » conclu River.

Elle s'approcha de Leela, la prit par le bras et les deux femmes disparurent à l'aide du manipulateur de vortex.

« Dommage que vous devrez oublier, déclara le sergent au Docteur.

- Benton ! » le réprimanda le brigadier.

.

Le Docteur exécuta les ordres de River. Ensuite, il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre. Ils ressentirent rapidement un changement radical de la pression, puis perdirent conscience durant un bref moment.

« Où sommes-nous ? demanda le brigadier.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, » avoua le Docteur, perplexe.

Il remarqua le Maître sur le sol. Il semblait toujours inconscient.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda le Docteur.

- Benton et moi l'escortions à la prison de UNIT quand il y a eu cette lumière aveuglante, expliqua le brigadier.

- Je me souviens de la lumière, avoua Benton.

- Moi aussi, Docteur, ajouta Jo.

- Oui moi aussi. Il a besoin de soins. Rentrons au quartier de UNIT et nous en discuterons, » décida le Docteur.

Ils acquiescèrent. Le brigadier et le sergent Benton s'emparèrent du Maître et tous regagnèrent le TARDIS qui se dématérialisa aussitôt pour revenir à sa propre époque.

.

Une fois seul dans son laboratoire, le Docteur s'efforça de comprendre ce qui leur était arrivé, mais n'y arrivait pas. Le souvenir vague d'un parfum féminin, d'une chevelure bouclée et de lèvres douces lui effleura l'esprit sans qu'il puisse le situer dans un contexte, ni même en retrouver des traces ailleurs dans sa mémoire.

« Il y a des mystères qu'il vaut mieux ne pas résoudre » pensa-t-il, en souriant.

FIN


End file.
